Kau Adalah Penggantiku
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: Alois kembali, hanya untuk membuat Ciel mengerti dan mau menjadi penggantinya. Jiwa yang sudah lama mati rela untuk bangkit dan kembali ke dunia hanya untuk menumbuhkan kata 'sayang' di dalam hati seorang manusia yang sudah diubah menjadi iblis. Tapi kenapa?/Mind RnR?


**Kau Adalah Penggantiku **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer :**** Yana Toboso**

**Warning : ****Semi-canon, ****OOC, Typos,****rush,****abal, gaje, EYD belum b****enar****, dll**

**A/N : Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil atau keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

Pair : CielXAlosis, slight AloisxClaude, CielxSebastian, **NO YAOI!**

If you dont like, dont read!

Happy Reading (^O^)/

.

.

"_Jangan menatapku! Kau menjijikkan! Pergi!"_

"_Yes, your Highness."_

"_Berhenti berkata seperti itu!"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_A-aku ... aku berubah pikiran! Katakan! Katakan!"_

"_Yes, your Highness."_

_**.**_

"_Kau hanya milikku, Claude. Kau hanya pelayanku!"_

"_Yes, your Highness."_

_**.**_

"_Ho-hoheo tararu—na rondero ta-tareru ... Cla-Claude cepat bantu aku! Aku terluka, aku tertusuk! Untuk apa kau terus menatap Ciel?"_

"_..."_

"_Claude!"_

"_..."_

"_Cla-Claude ... kau ..."_

"_..."_

"_Ho-hoheo tararuna rondero tareru! Hoheo tararuna rondero tareru! Hoheo tararuna rondero—aarghhhtt!"_

**~Alois POV~**

Hidup sendirian dalam kegelapan. Hanya gelap, hening, dan dingin. Aku kehilangan keluargaku, juga adikku tersayang. Kau tahu? Tak ada yang tersisa dari kebakaran yang telah memakan desaku. Semua orang mati. Ya, mereka, orang-orang brengsek yang selalu menjelekkan kami berdua itu telah mati. Aku tertawa kencang saat bara api menghanguskan tubuh mereka. Aku senang dan ingin sekali berbagi kesenangan ini bersama satu-satunya keluargaku. Namun ternyata kesenangan itu seketika lenyap dan tak berarti lagi ketika aku tahu satu hal, adikku juga telah direnggut. Luka, adikku tersayang telah mati, terkapar di atas permukaan tanah kasar dengan kedua mata terbuka, menampakkan tatapan kosong. Aku terdiam, tersenyum miris dalam hati. Rasanya ini ironis sekali, bukan?

Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku benar-benar merasa sudah tidak ada lagi harapan untuk hidup. Bagaikan _zombie_, aku dibawa oleh petugas keamanan untuk dievakuasi—bukan, kenyataannya aku dibawa pada kakek-kakek biadab, penuh nafsu, serakah, licik, keji, dan yang sekarang ini aku panggil dengan sebutan Ayah.

Cih!

Di saat dunia semakin buruk, di saat hidup adalah hal yang sudah tak berarti, di saat perasaan sudah tak ada gunanya lagi, aku datang padanya, pada iblis. Membuat kontrak dengan mengorbankan jiwaku, itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Jiwa ini bagiku sudah tak berarti. Lagi pula, tak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup tanpa adikku. Tapi, kini jiwa kegelapanku yang di dampingi iblis akan bangkit dan membalaskan dendam pada mereka yang telah menginjak harga diriku—terutama kakek tua itu!

.

.

"_Tou-sama! Otou-sama_—hiks! _Tou-samaaaa_! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Sandiwara yang melelahkan. Menangis di depan umum ketika kakek tua itu mati. Oh, jika saja di sana tidak ada orang, akan kupastikan bahwa mayatnya telah menjadi abu, tak tersisa.

Yah, setidaknya aku bersyukur, satu masalah telah selesai. Sebagai balasan atas apa yang kakek brengsek itu lakukan padaku, aku menguasai rumah mewahnya, hartanya, semua peninggalannya. Bersama pelayan setiaku, Claude, aku tinggal di sana bagaikan seorang raja, dan aku seolah hidup kembali. Seakan kembali mengerti arti dari kehidupan jika aku bersama Claude.

Tapi, kau tahu? Masalah akan terus muncul selama kau masih hidup, hidupmu takkan pernah tenang sampai masalah itu terselesaikan semuanya, dan saat semua masalah selesai, itulah saatnya kau untuk beristirahat selamanya. Ya, kini masalah baru datang menghampiriku. Masalah yang akan aku selesaikan juga tak lama setelah ini.

.

.

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku seraya meminum teh hangat yang telah disiapkan pelayan—iblis pelayanku.

"Dia adalah iblis yang membakar desa, dan membunuh Luka."

**DEG!**

Aku terperanjat. Terkejut bukan main, akibatnya aku menjatuhkan cangkir mewah bermotif emas _favorite_-ku ke lantai.

"Luka ... dia membunuh Luka?" tanyaku dengan degup jantung tak karuan, penuh emosi.

"Ya, _Dannasama_. Saat itu Sebastian membuat kontrak dengan adikmu, dan ia mewujudkan keinginan Luka untuk membunuh orang-orang desa. Lalu, seperti yang kau tahu tentang kami, para iblis, setelah keinginan Luka tercapai Sebastian mengambil jiwanya sebagai imbalan," Claude membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum melanjutkan. "Sejauh yang saya tahu, sekarang ini Sebastian telah membuat kontrak yang baru bersama Ciel Phantomhive. Bahkan Ciel tidak mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya juga dibunuh oleh Sebastian."

Aku merenggut kesal seraya berdiri. "_Hoheo tararuna rondero tareru_! Bawa mereka berdua ke hadapanku! Aku akan memberinya balasan yang lebih manis dari pada kematian," aku berbalik, menatap tajam pada sebuah vas bunga di atas meja. Aku berdecih penuh amarah sebelum akhirnya melempar vas bunga itu ke jendela.

"_Yes, your Highness_."

.

.

Semuanya mulai berjalan lancar. Membidik target, memancingnya, lalu menangkapnya. Itu mudah, terlebih jika ada Claude di sampingku, Claude adalah yang terbaik, dia tidak akan kalah meski melawan sesama iblis seperti Sebastian, setidaknya itulah yang aku pikirkan untuk saat ini.

_Ne_, Ciel ... kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sudah benar-benar lelah untuk berdebat, apalagi bertarung. Tapi, jika aku tetap diam, rasa dendam ini akan semakin bertambah dan takkan pernah hilang.

Ingat? Pertama kali aku melihatmu adalah saat Sebastian menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumahku untuk mengambil jiwamu yang telah di curi. Sejak itu, ambisiku padamu semakin kuat. Aku berusaha untuk selalu menganggumu, entah apapun itu caranya. Dan, aku sangat bersemangat ketika pertarungan di antara kedua pelayan kita akan berlangsung, aku tidak sabar menantikan hal itu agar aku dapat segera menyiksamu.

.

.

"_Hoheo tararuna rondero tareru_ ... Claude! Dapatkan Ciel, dan bawa ke hadapanku!"

"_Yes, your Highness_."

.

"_Merei da_, Sebastian! Apapun yang terjadi, tetap lindungi aku, itu harus!"

"_Yes, my Lord_."

.

.

Aku bertepuk tangan mengakui kehebatan pelayanmu. Lihai dalam menghindar, juga melarikan diri. Baiklah, memang, saat itu kau bisa lolos dariku. Tapi, aku tetap memikirkan cara lain untuk mendapatkanmu, salah satu caranya yaitu dengan mengundangmu dalam acara pesta dansa kematian. Aku terkesan, kau mau datang meskipun kau tahu bahwa aku sedang mengincarmu.

Sesuai dengan nama acara, pesta dansa kematian antara tamu dan pemilik rumah akan segera dimulai. Ya, Claude dan Sebastian, juga aku dan kau. Pertarungan di dua tempat berbeda dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Beberapa menit bermain dengan sebilah pedang bersamamu memang sangat menyenangkan. Jiwa kita yang penuh dendam terus beradu, menantikan siapa pemenangnya. Disaksikan kedua pelayan kita yang sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa kita juga sedang bertarung.

Namun, di sela-sela pertarungan itu, kau mengatakan sesuatu yang amat membuatku terkejut. Akibatnya, aku lengah dan kau berhasil menusuk perutku.

.

.

"Kau yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku, Alois Trancy!" ucapmu penuh murka. "Dan dengan ini, aku akan membalaskan dendam karena kau telah menodai harga diriku!"

Aku tersentak mendengar hal itu. Sembari menahan sakit atas luka yang kau berikan, aku mencoba mendekat. "Ka-kau salah, Ciel! Kau telah dibohongi oleh iblis!" ucapku susah payah. "Dengar, aku juga sama sepertimu, keluargaku telah dibunuh oleh iblis. Kita sama, penuh dengan dendam dan rasa sakit, oleh karena itu percayalah padaku! Tolong jangan bunuh aku, aku tidak ingin mati!"

.

.

Kenyataannya, dendammu telah menguasai segalanya. Kau sama sekali tak mendengarku. Dengan sigap kau mengangkat pedangmu tepat ke arahku. Kau bisa saja menusukku untuk kedua kali, tapi usahamu digagalkan oleh Claude. Jujur, aku sedikit bernafas lega saat Claude menolongku, dan juga saat Sebastian yang langsung membawamu pergi dari rumahku.

Dari insiden itu, aku sadar satu hal, saat itu adalah saat terakhir Claude untuk menolongku. Coba kau tebak, kenapa? Karena masalah lain kembali muncul. Masalah yang membuatku kembali merasa tak pantas untuk hidup.

Claude Faustus, iblis yang telah membuat kontrak denganku, mengkhianatiku.

Rasa darahmu membuatnya tertarik, melebihi rasa darahku. Aku melihat semua itu dari caranya menatapku. Claude sudah berubah, pelayan yang sudah tidak menurut pada majikannya, pelayan yang sudah tidak peduli pada majikannya, pelayan yang rela membunuh majikannya demi mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

Ya, Claude Faustus membunuh majikannya sendiri, Alois Trancy. Yang dengan liciknya, ia mengambil jiwaku lalu menggabungkannya denganmu. Bukankah ini semakin menarik, Ciel?

Sebenarnya, aku iri padamu. Begitu dipedulikan, dicintai, dan juga diperebutkan oleh mereka berdua. Aku tidak heran. Kau memang mempunyai kharisma yang menarik, dendam yang amat kejam, namun jauh di dalam tubuhmu kau memiliki jiwa yang rapuh. Bahkan setelah kau mengetahui dan terjun dalam kegelapan, jiwamu masih amat suci. Aku mengerti mengapa mereka berdua menginginkanmu.

Tapi, haruskah aku yang menanggung semua bebannya? Aku juga ingin sepertimu, terlebih, aku ingin Claude kembali, karena hanya dialah satu-satunya yang kini ada di duniaku. Namun, semuanya tidak mengerti apa yang kuinginkan, kecuali Hannah.

Iblis pelayanku yang lain, Hannah Annafellows. Dia bilang bahwa dia mengerti aku, dia bilang bahwa dia ingin menunjukkan cinta yang sebenarnya padaku. Untuk itu, dia mulai menceritakan sesuatu padaku.

Semuanya, kebohongan Claude kian terkuak dari apa yang telah Hannah ceritakan. Aku tersenyum miris saat menyadari bahwa pelayanku sendiri telah berbohong padaku, sedangkan aku begitu mempercayainya, begitu menyayanginya, dan aku menggantungkan segalanya pada Claude.

Ternyata ... Luka tidak membuat kontrak dengan Sebastian, melainkan dengan Hannah. Luka tidak dibunuh oleh Sebastian, melainkan oleh Hannah. Claude tidak menginginkanku, melainkan menginginkanmu, Ciel. Dia hanya menggunakanku sebagai alat.

Aku yang pada saat itu menguasai tubuhmu, lantas membuat kontrak baru bersama Hannah, orang yang selama ini mencintaiku walau aku berbuat kasar padanya. Saat itulah aku mengatakan satu keinginan yang aku pikir akan mengakhiri segalanya.

.

.

"Jika Claude kalah dari Sebastian, aku ingin kau membangkitkan Ciel kembali. Bukan sebagai manusia, tetapi sebagai iblis," ucapku dengan berat hati.

Hannah tersenyum saat mendengar permintaanku. "_Yes, your Highness."_

.

.

Tak perlu waktu lama, keinginanku akan segera terwujud. Setelah Hannah membawaku ke Pulau Iblis, Claude dan Sebastian kembali bertarung di sana untuk memperebutkanmu, Ciel.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, aku begitu terkejut ketika melihat Claude kalah dari Sebastian, tapi ... ini sepadan bukan? Claude kalah, jiwaku akan dihisap oleh Hannah, dan aku akan bertemu Luka kembali. Bersama Luka, Hannah, juga Claude, semuanya akan hancur bersama di pulau ini.

_Ne_, Ciel ... mungkin ini kali pertama aku menunjukkan sisi lemahku padamu, tak apa jika kau menganggap ini aneh. Aku memang orang yang aneh, kau tahu?

Baiklah, ini yang terakhir, kau pasti tahu aku pernah mengatakan bahwa keinginanku adalah membangkitkanmu kembali sebagai iblis. Kau tahu alasannya? Ini sama sekali bukan sebagai cara balas dendamku, bukan juga sebagai penyiksaanku terhadapmu dan kedua iblis itu. Tapi ... **aku ingin kau menjadi penggantiku. **

Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Aku sadar, kita itu memang sama. Warna masa lalu, intensitas dendam, juga masa depan yang kelam. Oleh karena itu, mengingat aku yang tidak bisa terus bersama Claude, aku yang tidak bisa disayangi oleh Claude, aku juga yang tidak bisa membuatnya memperdulikanku, jadi aku memilihmu.

Aku menjadikanmu iblis agar Sebastian tidak bisa memakan jiwamu, dengan begitu dia akan selamanya berada di sampingmu. Dari awal itulah keinginanku.

"Jika Alois Trancy tidak bisa bersama dengan pelayannya—Claude Faustus, maka Ciel Phantomhive yang akan selalu bersama dengan pelayannya—Sebastian Michaelis. Menggantikan Alois dan Claude yang tidak bisa bersama karena sebuah pengkhianatan."

**=0=0=0=**

**~Normal POV~**

Anak laki-laki beriris _blue diamond_ itu mendengus dengan tangan yang meremas sebuah kertas. Ciel Phantomhive berdecih pelan setelah membaca surat yang ia terima hari ini. Surat dari Alois Trancy, surat yang menjelaskan semuanya.

Ciel yang merasakan perasaan aneh setelah membaca surat itu lekas berdiri dari meja kerjanya lalu berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia menatap jauh ke luar sembari menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya pelan, sebelah tanganya masih saja meremas kertas itu.

Ciel memejamkan matanya seraya menghela nafas. "Jadi itu tujuannya?"

"Saya kira begitu," sahut seseorang di belakangnya. "Surat itu mungkin telah dipersiapkan olehnya sebelum Hannah menghisap jiwanya."

"Begitu?" ia berbalik, menatap tajam pada seorang pemuda berbalut setelan pakaian ala pelayan yang balik menatapnya dengan dingin. "Aku mengerti. Sekarang, bakar kertas ini," Ciel melemparkan kertas yang telah ia remas tadi ke hadapan seseorang itu.

"_Yoi,"_ ia sedikit berjongkok untuk mengambil kertas tersebut, lalu kembali berdiri._"Shitsureishimasu,"_ ia sedikit membungkukkan badan sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

**TAP TAP!**

Selama beberapa detik sebelah matanya menatap tajam pada sosok pelayannya—Sebastian Michaelis yang tengah berjalan menjauh. Ciel mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya ketika memikirkan rasa sayang seorang Alois kepada pelayannya—Claude. Ia biarkan perasaana aneh itu menguasai hatinya. Ciel terus terdiam dengan ekspresi dingin—seperti biasa. Nampaknya ia tengah berpikir tentang satu hal mengenai Alois Trancy.

'_Sayang? Dia menyayangi pelayannya sendiri?' _gumamnya._ 'Mana ada seorang majikan yang menyayani pelayannya. Mana ada seorang pelayan yang menyayangi balik majikannya sendiri. Cih! Sudah kuduga, Alois, dia itu memang bodoh!"_

"Tidak, kau salah Ciel ..."

**DEG!**

Dentuman keras terasa di bagian jantungnya. Reflek Ciel segera mencengkram dadanya dengan erat. Disusul dengan penglihatannya yang berubah menjadi berwarna hitam putih keseluruhan. Ciel jatuh berlutut. Susah payah ia menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, berusaha menstabilkan kembali kinerja jantungnya. Namun itu salah.

Ciel yang sejak awal mengira bahwa dirinya terkena serangan jantung mendadak, mulai panik tak karuan. Dengan suara parau, ia memanggil Sebastian yang terus berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

Dahinya berkerut, tak ada sedikit pun gerakan yang ditunjukkan Sebastian. Ia semakin kesal, hingga tak sadar bahwa seseorang muncul begitu saja dari dalam kegelapan di sudut ruangan.

"Tenanglah, Ciel ..."

**TAP TAP!**

Ciel menolehkan kepala dengan cepat. "Si-siapa itu?"

"Kau sedang tidak terkena serangan jantung, Ciel," seseorang itu terkekeh pelan. "Waktu sedang berhenti. Ya, aku menghentikan waktu."

Ciel tersentak. Rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ia pun lekas berdiri seraya menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya. Matanya mulai menyipit, berusaha mengenali sosok yang kini telah berdiri tegap tak jauh darinya. Sosok seumurannya, berambut pirang dengan iris mata yang memancarkan kekejaman, juga dengan seringai iblis yang dimiliki oleh seorang Alois Trancy.

Matanya membulat tak percaya. "A-Alois Trancy?"

"Lama tak berjumpa, Ciel," ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak terasa, sudah 4 bulan sejak kejadian di Pulau Iblis itu."

"Ta-tapi ... bagaimana bisa kau—cih! Kau sudah lama mati, Alois Trancy. Untuk apa kau datang ke hadapanku lagi?"

"Jangan perlakukan tamu seperti itu, Ciel," ia berdecak seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Lagi pula aku hanya ingin bermain, kau tahu? Luka, adikku juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia bilang ingin melihat orang yang sudah mengalahkanku. Lalu, Hannah—"

"Cukup! Jangan bermain-main denganku!" Ciel menggeram kesal dengan tangan terkepal. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau?"

Alois terdiam, kemudian tertunduk. "Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa perkataanmu salah."

"Per-perkataan?"

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Tidak ada yang salah jika seorang majikan menyayangi pelayannya, juga sebaliknya. Yang salah adalah bagaimana sikap pelayan atau sang majkan dalam menyikapi rasa sayang tersebut. Kau harus mengetahui dasarnya untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang selama ini kau tidak mengerti."

Ciel berjalan mendekat. "Apa maksudmu? Lebih baik langsung pada intinya! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni jiwamu yang tidak tenang."

"Tidak tenang? Maksudmu aku ini jiwa gentayangan, begitu?" sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kau jahat sekali, Ciel! Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati untuk membiarkanmu melihatku lagi dan kau malah—"

"Ck! Cukup! Aku pergi!"

Tanpa persetujuan, Ciel melangkah menuju pintu keluar—dimana Sebastian masih berdiri mematung di sana. Kesal, hanya itu yang ia rasakan saat berhadapan dengan musuh lamanya. Musuh yang sangat banyak bicara, licik, juga kejam.

Alois terdiam melihat kepergian Ciel. Ia mendengus, tak menoleh ke arah Ciel yang semakin jauh berjalan. Sudah ia duga, ini tidak akan mudah. Namun, karena sejak awal ini adalah keinginannya untuk membuat Ciel sadar siapa Sebastian sebenarnya, jadi mau tak mau, Alois harus meminta Hannah untuk mengeluarkan separuh jiwanya. Ini pun ia lakukan bukan karena kepeduliannya terhadap Ciel, tetapi untuk memastikan bahwa Ciel dan Sebastian benar-benar akan **menjadi pengganti** dirinya juga Claude yang tidak bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Sebastian Michaelis menyayangimu, Ciel."

**DEG!**

Pernyataan barusan sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, Ciel mengkerutkan dahi saat benaknya memutar kembali kenangan yang ia lalui bersama pelayannya ketika ia masih menjadi manusia yang utuh. Kekonyolan dan kebodohan yang ia rasakan di rumah ini pada masa lalu seakan menghangatkan hatinya.

Langkahnya terhenti, Ciel kembali berbalik. "Apa maksudmu dengan berkata seperti itu, huh?" perlahan, ia kembali berjalan mendekati Alois.

"Sudah kubilang, Sebastian menyayangimu, sejak awal," matanya mendelik tajam. "Kau ingat saat dia berusaha menyelamatkanmu?"

"Hn," Ciel terkekeh pelan. "Kau itu tidak tahu Sebastian. Dia melakukan semua ini semata-mata hanya karena kontrak yang aku buat dengannya."

"Kau yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti, Ciel," bibirnya melengkung, menampakkan seringai. "Kau pasti tahu ... seorang iblis tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan juga emosi. Seorang iblis selalu menuruti apapun perintah majikannya."

"Ya, lalu apa?" Ciel memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Dan juga, iblis tidak pernah tersenyum entah itu senyum palsu atau pun asli di hadapan sang majikan."

**DEG!**

"Seharusnya kau sadar," lanjutnya. "Berapa kali Sebastian tersenyum, bahkan ketika dia sedang bertarung untuk merebutmu kembali."

"Dia ... tersenyum?" matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Dugaanmu terhadapnya adalah salah, Ciel. Yang kau sebutkan tadi bukanlah Sebastian, tapi Claude," matanya berubah sendu. "Ya, Claude. Iblis yang tidak pernah bisa merasakan perasaan manusia, dan perasaanku terhadapnya hanya memperkeruh rasa dari jiwaku sendiri."

"Tunggu dulu! A-apa maksudmu? Apa kau berpikir bahwa Sebastian bukan—"

"Ciel _no baka_, dia tetap iblis," Alois tersenyum kecut. "Namun dia berbeda."

"Berbeda?"

"Ya, berbeda. Dan oh ... aku sampai lupa, satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu. Iblis adalah makhluk yang langsung mengerti keinginan tuannya, langsung mengerjakannya tanpa harus memanggil namanya. Tapi ... Sebastian ... bukankah dia selalu mengatakan agar kau menyebut namanya jika dalam kesulitan?"

_._

"_Bocchan ... kau tidak perlu takut."_

"_Tapi aku sedang dikerumuni penjahat!"_

"_Kalau begitu panggil namaku."_

"_Sebastian!"_

"_Lebih keras."_

"_Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!"_

"_Lebih keras."_

"_Datanglah, Sebastian! Selamatkan aku!"_

"_Lebih keras."_

"_Datanglah, cepat selamatkan aku! Sebastian!"_

"_Tidak, lebih keras lagi."_

"_MEREI DA, SEBASTIAN! HAYAKU BOKU NO TATSUKETE!"_

"_Yes, my Lord"_

_._

Ciel masih ingat ketika dirinya berada dalam kerumunan penculik dan Sebastian lantas datang lalu membawanya pergi. Ciel tersenyum samar. Memang, Sebastian selalu saja bisa mengatasi segalanya, setiap permasalah yang sedang Ciel temui. Dia selalu bersamanya, selalu menatap wajah Ciel dengan senyuman.

'_Apa dia itu benar-benar iblis?' _gumamnya.

"_Hora, mitte!_" Alois berjalan mendekati meja, lalu lekas duduk di atasnya. "Itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia ingin kau mengakuinya. Sebastian ingin kau selalu membutuhkannya dengan menyebut namanya. Sebastian ingin kau selalu mengingatnya, sebagai _Phantomhive no shitsuji_."

Ciel nampak terdiam. Ia tersentak karena baru mengetahui hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak ia perhatikan sejak awal. Sepintas, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, menatap sang pelayan yang masih terpengaruhi efek penghentian waktu oleh Alois. Tatapannya terlihat sangat sayu. Sejenak Alois mengira bahwa Ciel akan segera mengeri, namun ternyata ia salah. Ciel malah tertawa kencang seraya balik menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ... kenapa, Ciel?"

"Bodoh! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan padaku, huh? Apa kau ingin agar aku akan balik menyayangi Sebastian?" Ciel meremehkan. "Kau tidak sadar? Kau sudah mengubahku menjadi iblis! Kau dengar itu? IBLIS! Jiwaku penuh dengan dendam dan rasa sakit. Tidak ada lagi yang aku rasakan. Jiwaku sudah menjadi gelap. Lalu untuk apa aku harus mengisinya dengan kasih sayang terhadap Sebastian? Kau sudah gila?"

Alois menyeringai sinis. "Sudah kuduga, kau akan berkata seperti itu," ia melompat dari atas meja, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Ciel. "Dengar. Sebastian yang merupakan iblis seutuhnya saja bisa menyayangimu sampai seperti itu. Kenapa kau yang dulunya manusia lalu diubah menjadi iblis tak bisa merasakan kasih sayang itu? Lagipula, untuk apa kau masih menyimpan dendam dan rasa sakit, sementara dendam akan orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu sudah dibalaskan?"

Ciel seketika terdiam dengan mulut setengah menganga. Dentuman keras kembali terasa di ulu hatinya. Ciel menjerit dalam batin. Sesuatu seolah mendesak ingin keluar dari hatinya.

'_Apa maksudnya ... semua ini?'_

"Jauh di dalam hatimu, kau itu masih manusia, Ciel," ia menepuk kedua pundak Ciel dengan pelan. "Kau masih manusia, masih Ciel Phantomhive yang dulu. Ciel yang selalu membutuhkan Sebastian, Ciel yang tidak bisa jauh dari Sebastian, Ciel yang selalu ingin Sebastian menghapus rasa sakit akibat kematian kedua orang tuamu. Dengar, bahkan, setelah kau berubah menjadi iblis pun, senyuman dalam raut wajahnya masih tetap sama. Sebastian seolah tidak memperdulikan jika ia harus kelaparan karena tidak bisa memakan jiwamu yang telah susah payah ia jaga. Maka dari itu, sadarlah, Ciel. Kau adalah anak manja dari keluarga Phantomhive yang selamanya akan disayangi oleh Sebastian. _Ba-ka._"

**DEG!**

"Aaarrrghhhtttt!"

Tiba-tiba saja Ciel mengerang kesakitan di bagian dada. Tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai seiring dengan seringaian Alois yang semakin mengembang. Ciel merasakan jantungnya seolah ingin meledak. Ia berusaha mencengkram erat dadanya, mencoba meredam rasa sakit itu. Namun, sebaliknya, tubuhnya terasa terbakar.

"Ka-kau! A-apa yang kau lakukan pada—aaargghhtt!"

Tubuhnya berguling-guling. Keringat dingin mulai menetes perlahan dari tubuhnya. Seketika Alois tertawa, melihat Ciel yang susah payah menahan rasa sakit dalam dirinya.

"Nah, Ciel ... kau harus mulai belajar dari sekarang," Alois berbalik memunggunginya. "Aku sangat berharap kau dan Sebastian dapat saling mengerti, aku ingin kau mewujudkan mimpiku yang tak pernah tercapai. **Gantikanlah aku, gantikanlah Claude, wujudkan impianku**, ini adalah hukumanmu karena kau begitu beruntung."

"A-Alois—aarghht!"

"Waktuku sudah habis. Pastikan kau mengerti dengan perbincangan kita tadi. Selamat tinggal, Ciel."

Sepintas matanya mendelik ke belakang. Kemudian kedua kakinya mulai berjalan menjauhi Ciel. Alois kembali berjalan pada kegelapan di sudut ruangan, dan akhirnya menghilang, tertelan oleh kegelapan itu sendiri. Seiring dengan itu, Ciel sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya, sehingga ia jatuh pingsan di tempat itu.

.

.

.

"—_chan! Bocchan! Bocchan, daijoubu desu ka?_" iris matanya menunjukkan rasa khawatir ketika menatap sang majikan yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

Ciel segera tersadar saat mendengar suara yang melantun lembut dalam indera pendengarannya. Ia lekas mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat dadanya. Anak laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu mengambil nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menatap Sebastian yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Se-Sebastian? Apa yang ...," sebelah tangannya mulai memegang kepala yang sedikit terasa pening.

"Sudah hampir 20 menit Anda terdiam tanpa suara dengan posisi berdiri seperti ini," jawabnya kemudian. "Setelah saya membakar surat seperti yang Anda perintahkan, saya kembali lagi ke sini dan menemukan Anda dalam keadaan seperti tadi. Mungkinkah Anda sedang melamunkan sesuatu?"

"Me-melamun?" ucapnya terbata dengan rasa heran yang mulai mendera. "Aku melamun? 20 menit? Berdiri? Tapi tadi ... a-aku ... Alois ... di-dia ..."

"Tenangkan dirimu, _Bocchan_," sebelah tangannya mengelus pundak Ciel dengan lembut. "Baiklah, sekarang saya akan membuatkan teh untuk menyegarkan kembali tubuh Anda. Lebih baik Anda kembali duduk, dan menunggu beberapa menit."

Ciel menghembuskan nafas berat, kemudian mengangguk, mencoba menuruti saran dari Sebastian. "A-ah, aku mengerti."

Senyum tipis tergurat manis dalam raut wajah Sebastian. Ia kembali membungukkan badan sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauhi Ciel. Sebenarnya, orang dengan julukan 'Pelayan handal dari keluarga Phantomhive' itu sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi terhadap Ciel. Penghentian waktu yang dilakukan Alois sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya, karena Sebastian adalah _Akuma no Shitsuji._

Di sisi lain, iris _blue diamond_-nya kembali menatap kepergian Sebastian untuk kedua kali, seperti apa yang ia lakukan sebelum bertemu dengan Alois. Ciel yakin, pertemuan tadi bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Ia begitu merasakan perkataan Alois yang terus terngiang di dalam benaknya. Dan hal itu membuat Ciel merasakan perasaan aneh ketika menatap Sebastian.

'_Mana mungkin ... Sebastian? Mana mungkin dia menyayangi ... ini mustahil bagi seorang iblis seperti dia.'_

**TAP!**

Tiba-tiba saja Sebastian menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan pintu karena merasakan tatapan aneh yang terus tertuju padanya. Ciel yang melihat itu sedikit terperanjat. Anak laki-laki keturunan keluarga Phantomhive itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada saat Sebastian kembali membalikkan tubuh hingga menghadapnya.

"Apa ada hal lain yang Anda butuhkan, _Bocchan_?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat seraya memalingkan wajah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu—"

"_Matte_, Sebastian!" tiba-tiba Ciel berteriak dengan nada lumayan tinggi.

Ia tersenyum seraya menatap Ciel dengan tajam. "Ya, _Bocchan_?"

Ciel tertegun melihat iris mata itu. Ia seolah melihat sesuatu di balik tatapan yang ditunjukkan Sebastian. Mereka berdua mulai bertukar pandang dalam beberapa detik. Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan, hingga salah satu di antara mereka mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku ... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ucapnya setengah terbata seraya balik menatap tajam pada pelayannya yang masih saja tersenyum.

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa ... kenapa kau masih tetap saja menunjukkan senyuman itu padaku? Kenapa kau masih tetap terlihat senang mendengar setiap perintahku? Padahal sekarang ini aku bukanlah jiwa yang harus kau tunggu. Aku hanya seorang majikan tanpa jiwa. Aku ini sama sepertimu, iblis."

Sebastian menghela nafas beberapa saat. "_Bocchan_, Anda tahu, itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh."

"Aku tahu itu!" tiba-tiba saja Ciel menggeram kesal. "Jawab saja!"

"Anda ingin tahu mengapa saya seperti ini?" tubuhnya mulai merendah, Sebastian memposisikan dirinya untuk berlutut, memberi hormat pada Ciel. _"Watashi wa anata no shitsuji desukara, eien ni ..."_

**DEG!**

"Pelayan tidak akan pernah membantah majikannya. Pelayan akan tetap setia pada majikannya. Pelayan akan menuruti semua perintah majikannya apapun yang terjadi," lanjutnya sembari kembali berdiri tegap. "Itulah jawabannya. Apa ada yang lain?"

"Ck!" Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan terkepal. "Jangan berlagak seperti itu di hadapanku! Aku tahu kau tetaplah seorang iblis yang lapar akan jiwa manusia, ya, aku juga tahu kau merasa dikutuk saat kau terikat kontrak dengan diriku yang telah diubah menjadi iblis, bukan begitu?"

Sebastian terdiam sejenak. Namun, ia cepat menjawab. "Ya, _Bocchan_ benar, saya hanyalah _akuma no shitsuji_."

"Sudah kuduga, Alois berbohong pada—"

"Maafkan saya karena telah lancang, _Bocchan_. Tapi, saya tidak keberatan jika harus kehilangan jiwa Anda."

"A-apa?"

Seketika Ciel terpaku ditempat. Kerongkongannya serasa tercekat sesuatu. Ia begitu terkejut, tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Sebastian barusan. _Blue diamond_ miliknya terbuka lebar, masih dengan menatap pelayannya, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Selama _Bocchan_ tetap menjadi majikan saya. Kontrak ini tidak pernah terasa seperti kutukan," matanya menyipit sembari mengguratkan senyum. "Seorang iblis yang berlama-lama berdampingan dengan seorang manusia, tidak heran jika iblis itu akan berubah."

"..."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"..."

"Apakah perkataan saya salah?"

"..."

Dahinya berkerut, heran saat melihat Ciel yang terus diam tanpa suara. "_Bocchan_? Apa Anda mendengarkan?"

"..."

"_Bocchan?"_

"..."

"_Bo—"_

Mulutnya kembali terkatup rapat. Perlahan melengkung, mengukir senyum hangat seorang Ciel. Manik matanya berbinar, begitu berkilau. Kini Ciel tersadar setelah beberapa kali ia dipanggil. Seketika hatinya terasa hangat menatap Sebastian yang kini terlihat khawatir akan dirinya yang sedari tadi tak bergeming, dan saat itulah Ciel mengatakan ...

"Terimakasih, Sebastian."

"—_cchan ..."_

**DEG!**

Hatinya berdentum keras. Dengan mulut yang setengah menganga, kini giliran Sebastian yang tertegun tak bergeming. Tak seperti biasanya Ciel mengatakan terima kasih padanya, tak biasanya Ciel mengatakan hal itu walaupun Sebastian telah menyelamatkan jiwanya beberapa kali. Tak ayal jika ia terkejut bukan main seraya terus menatap majikannya dengan _intens_.

"Aku mulai mengerti sekarang ... mengenai iblis yang dipenuhi kasih sayang ... dan aku harap kau juga mengerti hal itu. Aku yakin kau juga sudah mendengarnya, jadi aku akan mewujudkan impian Alois mulai detik ini. Bukan sebagai tanda terimakasih, tapi sebagai tanda perpisahan," Ciel berbalik, kemudian berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. "Nah, sekarang pergilah. Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan membuatkanku teh?"

Ia terkesiap. Secepat mungkin menyadarkan diri, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum seraya berbungkuk. "_Yes, my Lord_."

Tatapannya melunak. Senyum samar terpampang dalam raut wajahnya saat melihat Sebastian berbalik kemudian perlahan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ciel menghela nafas panjang. Tidak menyangka bahwa perkataan Alois adalah benar. Kini, rasa angkuh juga sombong yang bersarang dihatinya perlahan memudar. Memang, tidaklah mustahil jika seorang iblis memiliki kasih sayang di hati mereka, itulah yang dipikirkan Ciel saat ini.

'_Hontou ni arigatou, Sebastian. Omae wa boku no shitsuji, dakara boku no tonari ni iru, zutto ...'_

.

.

.

Sebastian terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ekspresi datar dan dingin yang selalu ia tunjukkan kini menghilang, digantikan senyuman hangat yang jarang ia tunjukkan. Sekilas ia terlihat menoleh ke belakang, menatap ruangan tempat Ciel berada. Ketika ia kembali menatap ke depan, langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kau terlihat senang, Sebastian Michaelis."

Seorang gadis berambut biru panjang yang mengenakan pakaian ala pelayan tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapan Sebastian, padahal beberapa detk lalu ia tidak ada di sana. Hannah Annafellows berdiri tegap seraya menatap tajam lurus ke depan disertai seringai tipis.

"Ternyata ini memang ulahmu, Hannah," ucap Sebastian seraya membalas tatapannya. "Menceritakan rahasia iblis pelayan sepertiku kepada majikannya bukanlah hal baik, kau tahu?"

"Ini adalah keinginan _Dannasama_. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. _Dannasama_ terus saja memohon padaku untuk membiarkan separuh jiwanya keluar dari tubuhku dan bertemu dengan Ciel," tatapannya seketika melembut saat bayangan Alois terlintas di benaknya. "Alois Trancy begitu peduli terhadapmu dan juga Tuanmu."

"Hn, begitu?" sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Jadi, alasannya bukanlah karena dia memberi hukuman pada Tuanku karena Tuanku begitu beruntung?"

"Bukan," Hannah menggeleng pelan. "Itu hanya alasan yang _Dannasama_ lakukan. _Dannasama_ tidak pernah berniat seperti itu. sejujurnya, _Dannasama _begitu berharap kau dan juga Tuanmu bisa saling bersama, menggantikannya."

"Kenapa harus aku dan Tuanku?"

"Karena Ciel adalah orang yang berhasil mengalahkan _Dannasama_, juga karena _Dannasama_ merasakan kasih sayangmu yang begitu besar pada Ciel."

"Ya, dan _Bocchan_ sudah menyetujui untuk menjadi penggantinya."

Hannah mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Itu bagus. Ini adalah berita baik untukmu. Kau memang amat menyayanginya, bukan begitu?"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal, untuk apa kau bertanya?" jawabnya sinis.

"Ya, kau benar," tiba-tiba saja Hannah membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Sayang sekali, padahal kita bisa berbincang sambil minum teh bersama _Bocchan_," ia tersenyum licik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mencari masalah baru dengannya," gadis itu mulai berjalan menjauhi Sebasian.

"Tapi, kau sudah melakukannya, Hannah."

"Ya, ini adalah yang terakhir. Selamat tinggal, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sembari masih berjalan, tubuh gadis itu secara perlahan berubah menjadi butiran debu kemudian hilang dari pandangan Sebastian. Itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi, pantas jika Sebastian hanya mendengus seraya kembali berjalan menuju dapur.

'_Bocchan ...'_

**FIN**

* * *

**Vocab**

Bocchan = Tuan Muda (Panggilan buat Ciel)

Dannasama = Tuan Muda (Panggilan buat Alois)

Akuma no shitsuji = Iblis pelayan

Phantomhive no shitsuji = Pelayan keluarga Phantomhive

Matte = Tunggu

Daijoubu desu ka? = Apa Anda baik-baik saja?

Hora, mitte! = Nah, lihat!

Baka = Bodoh

Merei da, Sebastian! Hayaku boku no tatsukete! = Ini perintah, Sebastian! Cepat selamatkan aku!

Hontou ni arigatou, Sebastian. Omae wa boku no shitsuji, dakara boku no tonari iru, zutto = Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, Sebastian. Kau memang pelayanku, jadi tetaplah di sisiku, selamanya.

* * *

**A/N :** Ok, fic ini berakhir dengan gajenya -_-a

Baiklah, ini adalah _first fanfic_ saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Mohon maaf kalau gaje begini, maklum saja, ini baru awal-awal mampir di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Kalau banyak kesalahan tolong beritahu saya agar nanti saya koreksi lagi. Kepada para _Senpai_ yang sudah lebih dulu terjun di fandom ini, _**yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**_

Comment & Critics please? :3


End file.
